


bloody fingies ╎ ⦗ ᴶᵃᵉᴾⁱˡ ⦘

by jdoe



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Day6 - Freeform, Death, Implied Relationships, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdoe/pseuds/jdoe
Summary: What enraptured his attention more than anything was the hefty stone attached to Wonpil's chain. It emitted a strange, glowing light that prohibited him from deferring his gaze, its aura similarly seductive. Jae soon lost all autonomy. The black canvas of his pupils reflected only the red burn of the amulet. His splayed fingers reached towards Wonpil's neck, hungry for the chain and its treasure, and finally, he was able to snatch it, the clasp breaking with surprising ease. Jae held the jewel greedily against his belly like a cloacal'd Gollum. His eyes grew at the sight of this thing-this beautiful, seemly thing-in his possession . . . // this might be a joke, or it may not be. i'll leave that up to you, the reader.





	1. ch. i

Jae ambled down the sparse hallway outside of his bedroom, his hand dragging along its freshly painted drywall. He and the rest of the members had only recently moved into their new dorm. The apartment’s floor plans were foreign to him, even more so in his pseudo-conscious state. His trek was cut short as he stubbed his toes over something unfamiliar—semi-hard, but with a certain softness. Jae fell with grace to the floor, his small, chicken-ish body making but a _thud_ in landing.  
  
He groaned. “Agh… What was that, homie?”  
  
Silence befell the den. Jae became unsettled upon observing this, brow furrowing with worry. He’d forgotten his glasses in his bedroom having only left to visit the toilet, which made identifying whatever he laid atop more difficult than it may have been with them. Such thick darkness didn’t help his case.   
  
Jae sloughed off of the thing beneath him. His hand searched the walls for a light switch, and by change, he was able to find one, flipping it on only after shutting his eyes tightly to avoid any adverse reaction to the sudden presence of light.  
  
What he saw startled him, initially. It was Wonpil, sleeping soundly on the hard wooden floor of their dorm. As Jae began to take in the features of his bandmate as he so often did, he became relaxed, and a rare bout of compassion came over him. Wonpil needed to get into bed. Their upcoming day would be busy. With squinted eyes, Jae crawled towards his friend. He examined the chiseled contours of Wonpil’s handsome face, and out of curiosity, peeled back an eyelid to gaze into his singular dark eye.  
  
“Wonpil?” Jae whispered. He shook the sleeping boy by the shoulder. “Wonpil? You need to wop into bed, homie.”  
  
Jae waited patiently for a response. Wonpil was known to be quite grumpy when awoken, the usually subtle tone of his voice transforming into that of a whiny child’s. Treating him gently would benefit the both of them.   
  
However, simply nudging Wonpil wasn’t working—he remained fast asleep, unmoving as though he were dead. If not for the slight contractions of his chest, Jae would have thought him to be deceased. Wonpil’s body was also abnormally chilly for how warm it was in their dorm.  
  
“Wonpil?” Jae spoke louder this time, giving the still-sleeping boy a vigorous shake. “Come on, this ain’t funny, homeboy. Stop yanking my chain.”  
  
Something glimmered just beyond Wonpil’s unmoving frame, catching Jae’s eyes. He craned his neck, throat protruding well past the norm of human anatomical ability, searching for the origin place of the mystery objects. It was nowhere within his field of vision.  
  
_“Huh. Maybe my eyes were just trolling me.”_  
  
Jae crawled over Wonpil to further his search, dragging his gangly legs behind him. He saw nothing on the other side besides some stray hairs littering the floor and a misplaced thumbtack, which he carelessly swatted away. Whatever he had supposedly seen must have been a figment of his imagination because its location was not feasible. Much to his dismay, his tired mind was playing tricks on him. Jae had no interest in humoring his own psyche. His plans were simple and streamlined. Wake up Wonpil, take a quick trip to the restroom, and return to his rightful place in bed.     
  
Again, he saw a sparkle in his periphery. Jae snapped around innately. His eyes were drawn to a ruby red amulet encrusted in an obnoxious yellow gold hanging around Wonpil’s neck, the bulk of the necklace resting on the floor beside its wearer.   
  
“The hell?” Jae strained his eyes to better decipher what he saw. It looked like something out of a corny fantastical movie or costume jewelry. Simply, it looked stupid. “God, Wonpil. You don’t need these things, bro! I’ve been trying to tell you.”   
  
Jae’s lecture fell on deaf ears, though he did not really care. What enraptured his attention more than anything was the hefty stone attached to Wonpil’s chain. It emitted a strange, glowing light that prohibited him from deferring his gaze, its aura similarly seductive. Jae soon lost all autonomy. The black canvas of his pupils reflected only the red burn of the amulet. His splayed fingers reached towards Wonpil’s neck, hungry for the chain and its treasure, and finally, he was able to snatch it, the clasp breaking with surprising ease. Jae held the jewel greedily against his belly like a cloacal’d Gollum. His eyes grew at the sight of this thing—this beautiful, seemly thing—in his possession.   
  
In his admiration, Jae’s head became light. The sensation was akin to that of standing up too fast but less fleeting. Its severity only worsened with time, and at its height, Jae felt his hands begin to burn. He instinctively dropped the necklace to the floor. _Clang._ He looked at his palms. White blisters formed steadily, and the aching in his head grew more unbearable.   
  
“Gah—“ Jae groaned. He cradled his head but to no avail—the pain continued until it fully overtook him, cajoling him into a yowling, wallowing mess, curled up on the floor of their dorm, writing in an unbearable pain. The pressure that had formed on and around his skull rendered him virtually blind and had taken away his sense of hearing.   
  
The world was quiet. Jae could feel the corners of his mouth stretch, threatening to tear by the intensity of his screams which he could not hear. _Why does it hurt?_ He didn’t know. The amulet looked harmless. It felt harmless. It was never his intention to bring such fury upon himself.

Suddenly, pure light washed over Jae, curing his ailments. The pain in his head subsided. His hands no longer sanctioned those wretched pus-filled blisters. He could see again, but without the help of his glasses, his surroundings remained somewhat blurry. _What is this?_ He didn’t know. The sensations that became him were akin to what religion told about the glories of Heaven.   
  
He was floating. Jae closed his eyes. It was all white, anyway. His breathing resounded throughout the dimension, calmer than before and more like him. This was paradise. A moment alone, wrapped up in the arms of the tide, of angels. He could not ask for more.  
  
“Jae.”  
  
_What?_ Jae’s eyes opened slowly. He looked around. No one.   
  
“ _Jae._ ”  
  
_Again._ Who was that? Was it—?  
  
“ ** _Jae._** ”  
  
Jae felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He swirled around, and suddenly, he was face to face with Wonpil, who possessed a smile unlike any other.  
  
Perhaps this _was_ Heaven after all.


	2. ch. ii

Jae could feel the length of his body come forward subserviently as though his limbs were at the whim of another, behaving in accordance to their desires. His feet became level with the intangible ground below. He managed to sever the intimate eye contact he shared with the boy ahead of him long enough to look at the floor, which was white and gaseous, emitting a translucent vapor reminiscent of the byproduct produced by electronic cigarettes. In a religious sense, he understood that his surroundings connoted Paradise, but ultimately failed to understand why his transcendence was preceded by agony. He considered that those who suffered while living were met with peace at death, and deemed this mostly true. What threw him off course was his intuition; a feeling that this was not precisely the  _afterlife._

"Please look at me, Jae. I have a gift for you," Wonpil cooed, reaching out to rest his cool palm against the full of Jae's rosy cheek. His counterpart flinched against their shared touch upon first contact, threatening to pull away, but shortly thereafter he eased into the caress naturally. " _There_ you are. I promise I won't do anything too hurtful. After all, what I have for you  _is_  a gift."Wonpil's gaunt thumb grazed over the skin beneath. Jae's flesh was young and supple and produced sufficient heat, suggesting that he possessed a healthy circulatory system becoming of a man his age. Had they met under earlier circumstances, Wonpil would have been able to share the same sentiment. The thought made his heart tinge with hurt.

Wonpil's gaunt thumb grazed over the skin beneath. Jae's flesh was young and supple and produced sufficient heat, suggesting that he possessed a healthy circulatory system becoming of a man his age. Had they met under earlier circumstances, Wonpil would have been able to share the same sentiment. The thought made his heart tinge with hurt.

His  _alteration_ had taken place mere hours before with similar events transpiring as had during Jae's venture. He remembered the confusion, the tears, the pain, and the static that consumed his senses when he held the amulet earlier, and the faceless man he'd met in a reality comparable to the one he stood present in now. What that man proceeded to do was especially engraved in Wonpil's memory, and he knew in his innermost being that it was now  _his_ responsibility to deliver the same treatment unto his elder.

Wonpil hadn't asked for this and neither had Jae. The conditions that befell them were hellish, but inescapable if Wonpil failed to complete his task. He was reluctant, surely, but found solace in his decision to make Jae's transition as seamless as possible.

"Stay still, please." Wonpil's slender fingers trailed down the long expanse of Jae's neck. He felt as though the trip to his shirt collar lasted for an eternity, but dismissed the inconvenience in favor of his purpose, gripping Jae's shoulder in a comforting way. Wonpil squeezed in an effort to calm his clearly distraught friend. "You have to trust me."

"A-and why  _should_ I trust you? You're all up on me, homie! I-if I wasn't into it, I'd be making a bigger fuss," Jae stuttered. To say that he wasn't unnerved by Wonpil's behavior would be a fictitious statement. He was very much disturbed and was inclined to escape the peculiar grasp. Being a proponent of skinship, Wonpil frequently hugged Jae or otherwise showed affection to him in small amounts, but the way he grabbed him now was unnatural and almost mechanical. Jae wasn't able to move either—a force unbeknownst to him restrained any bodily movements on his behalf.

The only means he had to move were in Wonpil's realm of jurisdiction. When his bandmate pulled him forward, Jae's body followed.  Whatever gravitational give this universe had once granted him no longer existed. 

They were closer than before, now, the cloth of their shirts rustling against one another in a kind of molecular limbo. Wonpil's hand molded to clasp around the side of Jae's nape, astounded by its perfect fit. "Because I'm your friend," Wonpil said. "I fibbed a little earlier. This will hurt more than a little bit, but not for long."

Jae knitted his brow. What all was presented in front of him was bizarre, like a scene out of a film, but he could do little more than accommodate. "Broseph, I'm not getting this jig. Why can't you be straight up with me?"

"It might scare you. I don't want you to be afraid," Wonpil assured. His cheerful expression was becoming progressively more melancholy as the realization of what was to come sat in.  _Can I do this to my friend?_  "Please, let me." "Do what? Come on, man!"

"Do what? Come on, man!"

Tears welled in Wonpil's eyes which he blinked back vigorously. He couldn't take Jae's incessant questioning any longer. Now was the time to act dutifully and assume the task which he had been sent out to complete.

Wonpil lowered his head to Jae's shoulder. For someone who constantly put up a tough front, he was awfully fragile, almost as though his bones were hollow and weak. He encouraged himself to continue by continuously reminding himself of the same mantra in great succession:  _This will make him strong. This will make him strong. This will make him strong._ Wonpil's lips reached towards Jae's neck where a vein pulsated with fear. He latched onto the area without warning, causing Jae to retaliate with more gusto than he was permitted before.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Following Jae's zealous protest came a pitiful cry. Wonpil's newly-grown incisors had punctured his intended area perfectly, releasing a hefty dosage of sickly sweet serum into Jae's virgin bloodstream that would soon infect and alter his very being. Once the entirety of Wonpil's internal supply had been divvied, he retracted his sharp teeth and flung himself away.

"I'm sorry!" Wonpil yelled, his tone desperate. "I tried to make it easy for you. I hope it's easy for you."

Jae did not reply. His first reaction entailed a cocktail of mild disgust and considerable shock, which ricocheted into a tirade of immense pain, much like the horrid sensations he'd experienced before entering what he'd thought to be Heaven; a place devoid of suffering, but evidently  _full of it._ He clasped his hand over the still-bleeding marks Wonpil had put in his neck. The wound's flow was profuse and displayed no intentions of stopping. Without proper aid, he would fall unconscious again.

Before he knew it, Jae's head grew light. He was losing too much blood. "Wonpil!" Jae yelled, stumbling around in what was now a dimmer world made darker by his tired eyes. Even after completing a semblance of a full circle, Wonpil was nowhere to be seen.  _He left. Why did he leave?_

Jae was losing energy. His hand dropped from its place against his neck not by choice but by necessity, and upon looking at it, he saw that his fingers were coated in an even layer of gooey, wine-colored blood that dripped down his palm and arm. Overflow from his neck wound had soiled the collar of his sleeping shirt and even further down. In delusional hilarity, he noted that his favorite pajama top was ruined before falling through the ground into pitch blackness, wholly unconscious.


End file.
